Son of a Kishin
by 845respect
Summary: 1 year later after Soul and Maka defeat Kishin Asura and Witch Archene,The DWMA has been getting reports of this mysterious shadow on mission sights but when they would get there the kishin egg was already defeated by a shadow.Lord Death decides to send Soul and Maka to find this Shadow Killer and bring him to the death room...
1. Chapter 1:shadow hunter

Hello,My name is Shadow Hunter.I'm the son of the Kishin Asura and the Spider Witch Archene,1 year ago my father was defeated by DWMA Miester Maka Albarn...as for my mother,my father ripped out her soul and eight it right in front of then,I've went about devouring kishin eggs so that my father's madness can't spread.I've run into a couple of DWMA students here and there,my Madness wave length can be misleading which has lead to a few students to attack what if I'm a son of a Kishin,that doesn't mean I have to be a kishin too.I've never had a single human soul in my entire life...and i'm gonna try to keep it that way;

Name:Shadow Hunter,aka Shadow Killer.

Age:13 years old.

Weapon:Dark Sapphire Blue,and Raven Black Scythe.

Abilities:Shadow magic,Black Blood,Soul perception.

Soul:Madness wave length.

Living Relatives:Crona and Ragnarock(cousins)

Eye color:Dark Purple,with blood red spider web design.(like archne)

Hair color:Raven Black with one white streak,shoulder length.(like asura)

Meister:None.

Other:fangs(like archene),has an eye marking on left shoulder(one of Asura's insanity eyes).

...

Right now,I am currently standing in front of what he appears to be a butcher.I don't what gives it away...maybe it's the hair net, the bloody cleaver he's holding,or maybe the blood stained apron with all of the bloody knives sticking out of the pockets...yeah,it's definitely the hair net oh well,time to take his soul...right as I made my right arm into a scythe,I heard foot steps approaching from behind the butcher.

"What's this? More Meat?"The butcher turned around,with his back now to me.

"Oi Maka,this isn't the dude we're looking for but I could go for a snack what do you say?"I heard a male voice speak to apparently a girl named Maka.I turned my scythe arm back to normal,and turned into a shadow and walked over to the brick wall of the alley.

"I'm surprised that our target hasn't beaten us to Samuel The Butcher kishin egg,I wonder if he is even here?"Apparently the ash blonde in the pigtails,with emerald green eyes is Maka.

" Must Have More Meat."The crazy butcher charged at Maka,with a cleaver in each hand.

"Soul!"Maka held out her hand to her partner.

"Right."The shark toothed albino grabbed his partners hand and transformed in a red and black demon scythe...I yawned getting bored watching the fight.

"Well that looked fun and all,but now it's my turn...Shadow Trap"The butcher was only a few feet away from the weapon and miester pair,when he fell up to his waist in my shadow trap.I stepped out of the shadows in black blue jeans,mahogany red t shirt, with my left arm as a scythe.

"Samuel the butcher you soul is mine"With my right hand I grabbed his neck in a choke hold and pulled him up out of my shadow until he swung his cleaver's into my sides ,causing black blood to come out.

"Oh would you look at that,black blood."I finished him with a swing of my scythe arm and devoured his soul.I looked at the students that look only a year older than me and sighed.

"Well if you would excuse me I'll be best on my way..."I turned my scythe arm back to normal and removed the cleaver's from the sides of my body while hardening my my back to the two,I started walking but stopped when the girl spoke again.

" he has black blood.I think he is the one we are looking for."Maka whispered to her partner.

"Yo,what is your name?"I turned around with my head tilted downward so my hair covered my face.

"The Name is Shadow Hunter."I looked up,letting them see my unique iris's and my fanged grin.

"We advise you to remove your soul protect"Maka stated has the soul perception ability.

"You don't want me to do that."I countered her statement,I don't want any one going insane because of me.

"And why is that,spiddy?"Soul taunted me...bad idea.

"Lets say my mom was a witch and my dad was a Kishin named Asura,sound familiar?I don't want to be held responsible for some DWMA students and this entire city going insane,because of my wave length...and one last thing,don't call me spiddy."I turned back around and started walking.

"Lord Death Wants To Meet You"What the miester said made me stop completely in my tracks

"He sent us to come find you...but I think he might be disappointed to only meet a 13 year old"Soul mumbled the last part.

"Maka..."What the?

"Crap!"I'm confused what's going on?

"...CHOP!"Maka slammed the spine of a hard covered book down in his head...

"Where the heck did she get the book?!"I yelled in complete and utter confusion.

"That's what I am thinking..."Soul's head was now squirting blood out of the book held the book up with a devilish/creepy grin.I put my hands up in surrender.

"Okay I'll meet Lord Death,just please don't maka chop me"I'm starting to think that Maka is more terrifying than my dad...

"No promises"Maka held the book to my chin...note to self:Don't mess with book worms.

"Oi Maka,we need him alive not maka chopped to death,come on lets get going"Soul started walking towards his orange motorcycle.

"I'm pretty sure we're not all fit on that ,Soul"Maka glanced at the bike,then I got an idea.

"get on the bike,I have an Idea."I looked over at the shadow of a lamp post on the brick wall.

"This idea better not involve eating our souls"Maka said cautiously getting onto the bike.

"hahaha don't make me laugh,I'm not gonna eat your souls"I reassured them,I walked over to the lamp post shadow and stuck my hand into it.

"Start the bike,and follow me"I jumped into the shadow and waited for them to follow...

"What?! you want me to crash my bike on purpose?!"Soul retorted.

"Trust me,it'll be fun"I stuck my head out of the shadow and gave them a reassuring smiling.

" if my bike gets damaged your paying for it!"Soul revved the bike and drove towards the wall.

"See you in death city"I smiled and went back into the shadows and then appeared in Death City right in front of the DWMA.I heard a motorcycle's breaks screech.I looked over at the awe struck,they looked over at confused and amazed.

"I told you it would be fun to go shadow jumping"I gave them a toothed smile and peace shook her head and snapped back to reality.

"Lets get to the death room right away."Maka said.

"Right."Soul and Maka started walking up the stairs...the huge flight of stairs.

...

So this is Death City...


	2. Chapter 2:meeting lord death

Shadow POV

Here I am standing at the bottom of the DWMA stairs thinking ' you have got to be kidding me'.My jaw dropped as I looked up what seemed like the never ending stair case.

"You know what? I'm just gonna use my shadows"I was about to jumped into the shadows,when I felt a hand on my shoulder.I looked back at Maka confusingly.

"You can't use your shadows here."Maka said sternly,letting go of my shoulder.

"And why not?"I protested,glaring at her with my uniquely patterned eyes.

"You'll scare every one."Maka stated and started walking up the stairs.I looked over at Soul,who was barely awake and walked over to him.

"What's her problem?"I grunted pointing over at his partner,who was already half why up the stairs...dang.

"Apparently,she is in a middle of a book that she really wants to finish."Soul stated as he started walking up the stairs,I followed.

"I'm guessing you got stuck with a book worm?"I questioned in a joking manor.

" she's a flat-chested bookworm but she's the coolest partner I could ever ask for."Soul stretched his arms and placed them behind his head in his own 'cool' way'.We walked in silence for a few minutes,until Soul said, "Oi,we might want to pick up the pace before we both have a book imprint in our heads."."Yeah...wanna race?"I challenged him,but even before I could finish my sentence he was gone."Last one there gets maka chopped"Soul yelled while running...last one there gets maka chopped,there is no way in heck I'm gonna get maka chopped.I started sprinting up the skipping a few steps at a I finally caught up to him,I gave him a simple peace sign and continued up the stairs and beat Soul up the stairs just by a hair.

"What?! So Not Cool..."Soul was hunched over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.I chuckled as I too was trying to catch my breath.I glanced up,and saw a angry Maka walking over to us with a huge dictionary in her hand.

"Angry Miester at 12 o'clock"I braced for the maka chops that were coming our way.I heard soul mutter a line of curse words under his right as I let my guard down...BANG!POW!...the spine of Maka's dictionary slammed onto my forehead, after being dazed for a few seconds,I snap out of confusion and see Soul rolling with laughter.

"Why The Heck Did You Maka Chop ME!?"Just as the words left my mouth,Maka gave Soul a Maka chop...

"Come on idiots,I already called Lord Death and he wants us to meet in the Death Room and we're late."Maka sighed and grabbed us each by the ear,dragging us to the Death we were walking through the school,the halls were filled with students...odd I'm pretty sure they don't have classes at and Soul silently walked in front of me,as of all the students were staring at me,faces written with fear,disgust,disapproval,pity."That's him! Shadow Hunter","He's supposably the Son of Archne","I heard he's the Son of the Kishin Asura.","He has no right to be here.","Some think he can turn into a shadow." The crowd was whispering questions and comments to each other back and then I felt a hand on my left shoulder,the shoulder that has one of my father's insanity eyes.I turned my head looking back at the idiot who made the worst mistake of his life.I smirked at his foolishness and rolled up the sleeve of my t-shirt revealing the insanity eye on my shoulder.

"Big mistake,why don't you go find your self a corner and think about what you have done."I snapped my fingers,and right on cue the guy went running out of the school,I glanced around the dead silent room and smirked.

"Any one else have any questions?"I turned back around facing at Soul and Maka who were now watching the scene I had made.

"No questions.. go home and do some thing else besides watching a 13 year-old drive another student insane"I gritted through my teeth like fangs,sending every one running out the doors.I looked at Soul and Maka who were staring in disbelief making me feel uncomfortable...

"Would you stop staring?I just want to get this over with..."I muttered angrily,as I walked pass the stunned Meister and weapon.

"U-um...Yeah right this way..."Maka showed the way to the death room,as for the rest of the walk was silent.A few minutes later,we stood in front of a huge door that I believe it leads to the death room.I watched as maka knocked three times on the door making it open,after it opened we walked in.I looked up at the guillotine filled passage way,making me gulp then the door slammed shut behind me,making me jump a continued walking down a hall way that seemed to go on forever,until we came to the steps of Lord Death's then Lord Death himself came out of his mirror.

"Yo! waz up! waz up!"Lord death said while doing peace signs with his hands.I jumped back,unsure if he was gonna try to kill me.

"So I see Soul and Maka found Shadow good you two."Lord death patted Maka on the head.

"It's more like he found us..."Soul crossed his arms with a huff.

"Is that so...hmmm first things first...SHINAGAMI CHOP!"Lord Death Slammed his hand down on my head leaving an imprint.I felt blood dripping down my face and immediately used my black blood to stop the bleeding.

"Ow! What The Heck was that for!?"I yelled while holding my head in pain.

"For driving one of my students insane,and for using soul protect in my presence."He scolded me for the incident earlier back.

"I'm sorry, times even my own insanity gets the best of me..."I looked down at the ground in shame and nervously rubbed my arm.

"So you try to control your madness wave length hmmmm...very interesting. I would like you to remove your soul protect,if you don't mind"Lord Death placed one of his huge hands on his chin while thinking.

"Are you sure it's safe here? I mean what about soul and maka I sensed that they both have black blood,and if I release soul protect I might activate it."I looked back at the half awake soul and the book worm reading .

"Trust me they'll be fine."Lord Death reassured me,I sighed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you...Soul Protect Release"I released my soul protect feeling a little relieved after having my soul protect on so long.

"Wow that a mighty impressive soul you have there."Lord death commented.

"Your soul it's part witch,part kishin egg,and a small sliver of a human soul."Maka stopped reading her book and look up at me.

"Hm I've made my decision...but first tell me how many souls have you collected by yourself?"Lord Death continued gto question me.

"SOULS WHERE?"Soul yelled.

"Just go back to sleep"Maka shushed soul.

"32..wait 33 including the one I got tonight"I mumbled as I saw every one's jaws drop.

"Yup my decision is clear,I'm want to enroll you at the DWMA"Lord death clapped his hands together.

"kill me now."I muttered.

"That could be arranged."Death Scythe entered the room with his arm as a scythe.

"Papa why are you here?"Maka scowled at Death scythe.

"To see you of course"Death scythe gleamed towards maka.

"creep."soul muttered.

"Maka...chop"Maka maka chopped the two of them.

"Shadow,I have contacted a certain miester,that should be a perfect match for your soul.I will take the souls you've already collected and will have soul in charge of you"Lord death stated,ignoring the two maka chopped scythes and the violent book worm.

"Why is soul in charge of me?" I questioned.

"Soul,has a past with this miester so it's best if you stay with him"Lord death replied.

So this is the DWMA...


	3. Chapter 3:Faith Evans

Um,Hi my name in Faith,you probably recognize my last name Evans,yes I'm part of a wealthy,musically successful family.I'm the youngest out of the family,First it's Wes then Soul then Me...Ever since Soul broke away from perfoming,the pressure on me has doubled.I have to pratice all week and perform all weekend...what instrument do I play? I play the concert probably thinking,what a beautiful and gracefull instrument to play,well your do is pratice until the blisters on my fingers bleed and perfom while wearing a dress that is tighter than the strings on my harp.I'm only thirteen my childhood gone,wasted...But,I've received a letter from the DWMA saying that I've been excepted to study to be a Miester even though I have the weapon blood of a demon scythe,just like Soul.I don't want to have to live up to my family's expectations.I'm running away to death city and taking up those miester studies.I don't want to be know as Heavenly Evans,I want to be know as Faith Demon scythe miester:

Name:Faithful Heavenly Evans.

Age:13 years old.

Miester:Scythe weilder

abilities:weapon blood,soul perception.

Soul:Human,healing wave lengthHair:Shock White,fluffy,Bangs with face frame,Mid thigh length.

Eyes:right eye silver,left eye crimson(wears tinted contact for right eye)

Relatives:Wes Evans,Soul Eater Evans,Mother,Father.

Other:Dady's little girl(spoiled by father),sharp teeth.

"NEXT STOP DEATH CITY, OF THE DWMA AND LORD DEATHE YOUR STAY"I voice over the speakers on the bus blasted,as I picked up my suitases,I brought my regular clothes a few dresses,my makeup,my phone,$5,000,and My harp with music.I stood up and got off the bus and started my joureny towards the city hall to buy an apartment.

"You're apartment number is B30,and thank you for choosing Death residents."The Lady at the front desk handed over the keys with a smile as I ventured to the elevator to fing my apartment.

"B30,B30...Ah there it is!"I dragged my suitcases over to the door,and slid the key in the lock and heard the lock click.I entered the room and looked around,there is a living room,a small but nice kitchen,one bathroom,and two bedrooms.I walked over to a couch and pulled off the plastic covering to revile the decent piece of furniture.I placed my suit cases on the couch and went around the apartment,removing all the plastic covers off the I was finished,I sighed and clapped the dust off my hands in satisfaction.I walked through the apartment to find my I opened the door,I saw a regular sized bed and next to it was a night stand with a lamp,a dresser,and a desk ares for school work.I went and grabbed my bags,since I had left them back on the couch and started unpacking everything.

"There.I finished unpacking,but I still need to go grocery well,I'll go shopping in the morning."I said to myself with satisfaction as I changed into a twilight princess t-shirt and pj shorts,and crawled into bed falling into a dreamless sleep.

-In the Morning-

I woke up and looked around the unfamiliar room.'Oh yeah,Im in death city'I thought to myself as I sat up in my bed yawning,while trying to rub my eyes my vision cleared,I stood up out of bed and stretched and walked over to my dresser.I pulled out,black short-shorts,a plain white fitted t-shirt,and a pair of black knee-high I put them on,I glided across the hard wood with my socks to the bathroom.I grabbed my hair brush and started brushing my long hair.I looked at my reflection in the mirror,a frown grew on my face as I looked at my two completely different color eyes.I sighed as I reached for the red tinted contacts,as I carefully put the contact in my right eye.I brushed my sharp teeth and washed my face.I looked at my reflection, content with my appearance I decided to skip make up.I grabbed my white designer purse and slid on my black zipper combat boots.I checked my purse for my money and phone,both in place,I headed out the door.I locked the apartment door behind me,I put my key in my purse and headed for the Market.

When I got to the market,I was soon met by a huge crowd surrounding me.

"IT'S HEAVANLY EVANS!","CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!","CAN I TAKE A PICTURE WITH YOU?","ARE YOU ATTENDING THE DWMA","CAN I PLEASE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!"...fans,great just great*sarcasm*.I pushed my way through the crowd,trying to shake them off of then I felt a tug on my purse.I turned around in shock and glared down at the teen boy and slapped him as hard as I could.

"WOULD YOU STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS,TOUCHING ME AND MY STUFF! AND GET A LIFE!"I yelled at the crowd,putting all eyes on just stood there like statues.

"you have five seconds before I peper spray all of you"I glared at all of them,gritting the empty threat through my all ran off,letting me continue my shopping..

-2 hours later,back at the apartment after shopping-

I walked into my apartment with my arms full of bags,slamming the door behind me.

"Finally! Away from the crowd"I said as I started putting all the fresh produce in the I finished I grabbed the big bag that had curtains,blankets,and tons of pillows in it.I took out the couch pillows,setting them on the couches.I hung the curtains on the lastly,I made my bed using the new fluffy soft blanket I bought along with more pillows.I looked at the perfectly made bed and jumped on it,enjoying the new found joy in the softness.I sighed in relief of having that done,but then my stomach growled reminding me I haven't eaten yet to I stood up and went to the fridge,pulling out an apple and some yogurt with granola.I was about to grab a spoon from the draw,when I heard a knock on the apartment door.I set down the apple and yogurt,and went to answer the door.

"Hello,oh I hope I'm at the right apartment Faithful Evans home?"I heard a women say behind the door,I opened the door to see a blonde woman with an eye patch holding a package.

"That's me."I replied with a smile.

"Oh my goodness Heavanly,oops"The woman gasped while almost dropping the caught the package right before it hit the ground.I rolled my eyes.

"Please just call me Faith.I guessing your a death scythe,since your wearing the DWMA death scythe id"I said trying to change the topic,as I pointed to her id tag.

"Yes.I am also a teacher at the Marie"The death scythe introduced herself.

"Weren't you the leader of Oceania and planning to retire early?"I said trying to recall my current event studies back at home.

"don't remind me"She mumbled.

"But,I'm here with a package for contains your class materials you'll a letter from Lord Death"She handed me the package and the letter.

"Thank you,I'll be sure to open it right away"I said while struggling to hold everything.

"I'll be on my way ,and your concert in Oceania was beautiful and the dress you wore was "And with that she left.

I closed the door and walked over to the table and set everything down.I sighed and grabbed the letter from Lord Death and opened it.

 _Dear Faithful Evans,_

 _Welcome to death city,and I hope you haven't run into any problems on your way here.I know your probally wondering why I signed you up as a reason I did,is that is another scythe your age named Shadow Evans that I would you to partner with.I'll tell you more information,once we've arranged a time to you receive this letter, fog up a mirror and write '42-42-564' while saying to the DWMA._

 _~Lord Death_

So this is the DWMA


	4. Chapter 4:Shadows and the escort

a/n before we continue with the story,I want to apoligize for all the missing words in the previous chapters.I just reread through the chapters myself and winced at all the errors,I've tried to go back and fix them but it doesn't work for some ,well on with the story.

Faith POV

I set down the letter,and went over to pick up my food and quickly I could call lord Death.I quickly consumed the yogurt and as I ate my apple I started taking out the text books from their box.I took on of the books in my hands and read the cover out loud.

"Class Cresent Moon,Weapon wielding 101"I read as I took a bite out of my apple.I opened up the book to it's table of contents.

"Proper form,technics and tips,soul resonance,famed death scythes,and wave lengths"I read through the table of contents and turned to the next page.

"A sound Soul dwells within a sound mind,and a sound body."After I read that I closed the book,finishing my apple and throwing it away.

I picked up the letter and headed to the bathroom.I fogged up the mirror and followed Lord death's instructions.

"42-42-564 when ever you want to know on death's doors"I said while writing in the numbers on the mirror.I stepped back as the mirror started glowing,then Lord death's face appeared.

"Waz UP,How's it going?"Lord death greeted me through the mirror.

"Hello Lord Death."I smiled,I saw some one enter the room behind him.

"It's good to see that you made it to death city in one piece,I hope you've made your self feel at home."He stated.

"Thank you,it will take some getting used to since I no longer live in a I'll survive and once I start my classes hopefully I'll start adjusting"I scratched the back of my neck.

"Speaking of your classes,I would like to meet with you to discuss when you'll start classes and discuss about the weapon I partnered you with."He said.

"Thats kinda the reason why I called you"I sweat dropped.

"Is that so? Well,when would be a good time to meet?"He asked me.

"Currently I'm free"I stated.

"Good,I'll send an escort over there right now to pick you up."He clapped his hands with his final decision.

"thank you lord death"I thanked him.

"The escort is on it's way right now,See Ya"With that he hung up the call.I sighed as I walked out of the bath room and grabbed my purse.I sat down on my couch as I waited for the escort to arrive.

-5 minutes later,knocking on the door-

"Coming!"I yell,jumping off the I answered the door,I was face to face with the last person I wanted to see...

"SOUL!"I lunged at the poor excuse of a brother

"HEAVENLY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"My brother yelled back at me.

"I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME THING! WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!YOU LEFT ON YOUR 13TH BIRTH DAY,LEAVING ME A CONFUSED 10 YEAR OLD WONDERING WHERE HER BROTHER WENT!DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PRESURE MOTHER AND FATHER PUT ON ME?! ALOT,OKAY!..I thought you went and killed 1 year ago when I see my brother on tv fighting the kishin...I worried,alot...I missed you,alot...I cried alot...why did you leave?why soul?"When I finished my rant,I broke down crying on the floor in the middle of the hall way.

"SOUL EATER YOU HAVE A SISTER?...MAKA CHOP!" ? slammed a hardcovered phone book on my brothers head. I hung my head,staring at the ground crying.I starred my shadow and swear to death that it smiled at me.

"Hey,don't cry..My name's Maka.I'm Soul's Meister"The girl said,giving me a hand up.

"Faithful Heavenly Evans scythe meister at your service,call me Faithe"I dusted myself off,and introduced myself.

"Wait,shouldn't you be a weapon?"Maka asked me.

"I am a weapon,but I'm taking meister studies that Lord death enrolled me in."I explained.

"Ow,my head! What did I do this t-oh no" I walked up to brother and slapped him across the face.

"Wow."Maka's eyes keep flickering between me and soul.

"What?!"Me and soul say at the same time.

"I'm guessing that everyone in the Evans family are albinos?"Maka asked,I opened my mouth to speak,but soul beat me to it.

"Nope! Heavenly here is only 99% albino,her right eye is just wears tinted contacts..go on and show her."My brother said puting me on the spot.

"Stop calling me by that name..My name is Faith!"I yell while taking out the contact.

"There."I say putting the contact lense away in it's case.

"Wow,how did your eyes end up like that?"Maka said shocked at the sore thumb of an eye.

"Don't know,but shouldn't we get going?"I look at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah we should,come on soul."Maka said glancing at the clock,helping soul off the ground.

"Okay,I'll meet you guys outside.I just need to lock up my apartment."I said pulling out my keys.

"I'm escorting my own sister,so not cool"I heard soul mumble as him and his meister walked away.I rolled my eyes as I locked the as I pulled the key out of the lock,I felt hot breathes on my neck.I quickly turn around to see no one,except a shadow looked like it would belong to a teenaged boy that had shoulder length hair,what bothered me the most was that on the left shoulder there was a very bold insanity eye.I was about to say something,when a pair of violet/bloody web eyes stare right into my own eyes...Next thing I knew with a blink of eye the shadow disappeared.

"Hey!Faith! We gotta go!"My brother yelled at me from further down the hall.

" Oh yeah..be rightt there"I said still freaked out.I sprinted and caught up with them on our way to the DWMA.

-Leaving me thinking-

-what was that,no more like who was that-


	5. Chapter 5: An out of place shadow

Faith POV  
-at the bottom of the stairs,DWMA-  
Your kidding right,is what I thought when I saw the stairs...  
"There an elevator or something?" I questionably joked...but was actually hoping there was an elevator...  
"World more harsh than you thought,princess?" Soul chuckled as he started up the stairs.  
"Soul knock it off before I have to Maka chop you" Maka threatened soul holding up her book.  
"SOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL" Soul quickly turned around. I turned around to see what looked like a blue haired smurf...  
"Black*Star! What happened?!...where' shadow"Soul started panicking,making me panic.  
"What's going on..."I ask, they turned their heads towards me  
"Who's this"the blue monkey said  
"Black*Star is is my sister faith" soul motioned towards me  
"Okay,okay you go know each other now WHERE IS THAT SHADOW?!" Maka yelled holding a book to black*stars head  
"I don't know! One minute he was sleeping,I turn away for one second and he's gone!"black*star held his hands up in defense.  
"We need to tell lord death immediately so he put the city on lock down!"Maka yelled at blue monkey- I MEAN black*star..  
"Yeah come on! Faith go back to your apartment! We'll visit you in the morning and check in on ya...JUST HURRY BACK" soul yelled at me,as he was running off with black*star and Maka  
"WHAT ABOUT MY MEETING WITH LORD DEATH?!" I yelled back  
"UNTILL WE FIND THAT STUPID SHADOW" Soul yelled back  
I was about to yell again,but before I knew it. He was already out of ear shot. I sighed and looked down at the and looked at my shadow,it chuckled...Wait! Shadows can't chuckle. I frantically looked back down at my shadow,and the smile was gone...okay first it smiles,then it's watching me, and now it's laughing at me! I must be coming down with something. I sprinted back home,and locked the door and all the windows...I look at the stove clock and notice it's already 7 o'clock pm(a/n sorry Kidd) I felt my stomach rumble,'might as well make myself some diner' I thought to myself. I boiled some water and made instant ramen. I served up myself a bowl,sat down on the couch, and dug in...yum,feels like I haven't eaten all day...oh wait I haven't eaten all day...'note to self remember to eat proper meals' I made a mental note. I look down at the bottom of the now empty bowl. I stood up and stretched with a yawn. I stood up a picked up the dirty dish and walked to the kitchen,and placed it in the sink. Now it was 5 minutes to 8(KID:SYMMETRY)...I've had a long day,going o bed early wouldn't hurt. I got changed and headed to bed and drifted into sleep thinks about that smiling shadow...

MORNING  
HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH (sun rising)  
I woke up to the sound of the laughing sun. I shifted a little and felt something wrapped around my waist.  
"Good morning" a mysterious voice said. I gasped and went to look behind me...but saw nothing but that/my shadow. The shadow was much more developed in the morning light. I could make out a male shadow,with shoulder length hair, 6 foot , and on the shoulder an...insanity eye?..When I realized that is was the rouge shadow I saw in the news.I opened my mouth to scream,but then a figure stepped out of my shadow...just like the shadow,male shoulder length Raven black hair,6ft,insanity eye, and the piercing eyes I saw a few days ago.  
"Ah-mdffnmmmmn" I tried to scream,but the 'shadow' but it's hand over my mouth.  
"Please don't scream! You'll wake up the entire building"'shadow' said  
"Well that's kind a the point" I shot back at this 'shadow'  
"Yay yay,but please call for help! They've been keeping me in a pitch black room for what felt like weeks! Please don't make me go back there" what the shadow said left me dumbfounded...  
"Why would I make you?! I DONT EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE...besides the fact that your the rouge shadow I saw on the news" I said truthfully.  
"...so that's the latest lie that the press made for gossip...great just great" the shadow broke down on his knees,beside the bed. I don't know why,but I I know/ can some how relate to how he feels.  
"Maybe if you told me who you really are. Maybe I won't call for help" I said stepping out of bed,kneeling down beside him.  
"Shadow Hunter aka son of the Kishin...go ahead and turn me back into the DWMA...I know they're looking for me,I saw them yesterday when I was hiding in your shadow." Shadow admitted  
"Why were you in my shadow? I already have enough fans stalking me,and I'm all out of pepper spray." I shuddered at the thought of my stalkers.  
"I dug through lord deaths files to see who my Miester was and I saw the name: Faithful Heavenly Evans and your address...and didn't want to wait any longer to meet my Miester so here I am." ...  
"Wait ?! So I'm not a demon scythe wielder" I questioned  
"Sorry to disappoint you,heavenly" shadow gritted  
" who ever said I was disappointed, I HAVE A FRICKEN KISHIN SCYTHE" I yelled in excitement,he put his hand over my mouth  
"Shhh"  
"Gomen" he let go.  
"So your not gonna turn me in?" He raised an eye brow  
"I'm your Miester,your my weapon. Why would I?" I smiled at my Kishin scythe  
"Really? Arigato Arigato Arigato Arigato Arigato" he pulled me into a hug  
"Can't breathe" he was chocking me  
"Gomen gomen" he loosened the hug a little without letting go,letting me return the hug.  
KNOCK KNOCK  
KNOCK KNOCK  
"Faith Are you awake, it's Maka and friends" Maka yelled at the door.  
"Give me a minute.."I replied  
"What do I do?" Shadow asked  
"Let me get dressed and when I let them in you can hide in my shadow? K?"  
"K"


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow POV  
So here I am hiding in the shadows of my Meisters living room...ugggghhhh I'm bored. I slithered through the shadows, I remember earlier there was another bed room so I decided to go check it out. I phased right through the door and looked around. The room was fairly large for an apartment bedroom. The walls were painted a dark midnight blue,except one wall was painted a dark blue-purple. In the middle of the room is a queen sized bed,covered in a plastic covering. I pull of the cover,revealing a black comforter along with two pillows with black pillow cases. I throw the plastic casing off to the side and jump on the bed in semi-shadow(looks like a shadow,but is a physical form). I sigh coming in contact with the soft material, I look to my left to see a black dresser and to my right I see a black night stand a long with a black it's like this room was designed for me...doubt it though I'm just the son of the Kishin. I stare at the ceiling and then get up off the bed,turning back to full shadow form. I phase through the door and slither to the living room.  
"Are you sure you haven't seen any thing Faith?" A tall girl with long blonde hair asked faith,standing next a shorter girl  
"I just got here,I haven't had any time to see any thing...and the fact I'm constantly running from fans/stalkers"I felt a weight lift off my chest,glad that she didn't give me away..Faith was standing by Soul,Maka,Black*star,Tsubaki,and...oh no...Kid Death  
"I'll have father get weapon and Meister teams guarding you until we find the Kishin offspring" I growled at him calling me a Kishin offspring, Kidd looked directly at where I was hiding.  
"Liz Patty" The two girls transformed  
"Tsubaki cursed blade" Tsubaki transformed and black*star had shadows wrapping around his arms.  
"Soul" Soul transformed into his demon scythe mode  
All eyes were on my shadow...crap  
"Faith Leave"Kid aimed his twin pistols at me,Faith didn't move...  
"FAITH LEAVE NOW!" Soul yelled from inside scythe form. I looked at faith with a worried expression,she was looking directly at me...  
"No." She had a confident expression on her face.  
"What did you say?!" Soul reached out from the blade.  
"You heard me No!" She was face to face with Soul.  
"Leave...black*star do it" Soul went back in the blade. Black*star nodded,his shadow stretched out and wrapped itself around Faith's ankle. It knocked her over and started dragging her out the door.  
"Stop hurting her!She HAS NOTHING TO WITH THIS! I'm right here jus-"Kid fired at me,I dodged.  
"Ha Ha Ha,you all most got me!.."He fired again this time catching me off guard,hit me square in the turned both her arms in demon scythes,and sliced the shadow off her ankle. I fell to my knees...  
"A fight ya want? Heh heh Come and Get Me!" I turned into a shadow and kept through the window down to the street. I waited for about 5 seconds and there they were.  
" I didn't mean any harm...I never had any friends...until I came here...but you hurt my friend...and I will never forgive ya" I stood up revealing the huge hole in my torso,Kishin madness and black blood taking full effect. Both of my forearms turned into scythes,the insanity eye on my shoulder glowing,eyes bloody red,black blood pouring out the hole in my torso.  
"Kishin HUNT" I stood still and put my hand out in front of me...  
CLASH  
They were sent flying backwards into knocking out Black*star and tsubaki with them. I felt something missing.  
"Heh...you managed to cut off my hand...no problem though" My hand reconnected to my arm through black blood.  
SHINK  
I looked down to see a scythe blade impaling me, I leaned into the blade and looked at faith.  
"What are you doing? I thought you were on my side" I chuckled from her stupid action.  
"I was on your side until you hurt my brother" Her face and voice were completely emotionless...  
"I TRUSTED YOU" She screamed...I snapped back to reality when I saw her tears.  
"YOU TRULY ARE A KISHIN!" I'm not sure what hurt more when she ripped the blade through my side or the fact she called me a Kishin. I saw Maka,soul,black*star,tsubaki,kid,Liz,patty standing behind her. I fell to my knees...letting them attack me...letting my wounds bleed red blood...then they ? I don't know...  
"What are you doing?! Why aren't you attacking?!Why aren't you healing?! Why aren't you responding?!" Faith was kneeling in front of me.  
"I'm sorry..." I could tell they were confused  
"Thank you ...for bringing me back" I looked up tears in my eyes  
"So this is my human soul...for once I feel pain...heh"I did a weak chuckle  
"What are you talking about?!KID MAKA" Faith whispered  
"His soul changed...Kishin to human...how is that-"Maka pondered  
"THERE THEY ARE GET HIM TO THE INFIRMARY NOW!" Stein,Spirit,and Lord death came running in.  
"...you're cute when your mad" I felt myself drifting  
"Huh?..WAIT DON'T FALL ASLEEP! DON'T DIE!" She pulled me into a hug,I wrapped my arms around her.  
"Idiot ...I survived the very attack that killed my father, I think I can survive a few hits from you..."I fell unconscious  
...


	7. Chapter 7: Pranks!

Faith POV

"What are you doing? I thought you were on my side" Shadow chuckled,his laugh dripping with madness.

"I was on your side until you hurt my brother" I said completely emotionless...

"I TRUSTED YOU" I screamed...his eyes widened and he gasped

"YOU TRULY ARE A KISHIN!" I ripped the blade through his side. I saw Maka,soul,black*star,tsubaki,kid,Liz,patty standing behind were standing behind me. I kept attacking him non-stop,laughing...WHAT AM I DOING?!...madness

"What are you doing?! Why aren't you attacking?!Why aren't you healing?! Why aren't you responding?!" I kneeled in front of him.

"I'm sorry..." I was confused at his statement

"Thank you ...for bringing me back" He looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"So this is my human soul...for once I feel pain...heh"He did a weak chuckle

"What are you talking about?!KID MAKA" I whispered the first part then yelled for Kid and Maka since my soul perception is still a work in progress

"His soul changed...Kishin to human...how is that-"Maka pondered

"THERE THEY ARE GET HIM TO THE INFIRMARY NOW!" Stein,Spirit,and Lord death came running in.

"...you're cute when your mad" I felt myself blush a little

"Huh?..WAIT DON'T FALL ASLEEP! DON'T DIE!" On instinct I pulled him into a hug,I felt him weakly wraphis arms around me.

"Idiot ...I survived the very attack that killed my father, I think I can survive a few hits from you..."His eyes closed...

"Baka...wait no WAKE UP!" I shook him

"Let's get him to the infirmary and get him stitched up,we'll deal with his punishment later" Stein put a hand on my shoulder

"What have I done?" I muttered

"Hey don't worry about him. He'll pull through...and then we'll have to hunt him down again"Soul chuckled

"Yeah it's normal for partners to fight time to time,trust me I know.." Maka comforted me

"Hey I'm right here!" Soul Yelled

"Oh just kiss already" Liz butted in. Soul and Maka turned beat red.

"Ahahah you two should see your faces! Sis that was funny" Patty was rolling

"Aw does Soulie have a crush? Oh I'm to have a sister-in-law Awwww" I teased my brother

"Hey I wouldn't be talking, ever since shadow figured out you were his partner HE WOULD NOT SHUT UP ABOUT YOU...and once I told him I was your brother he asked so many questions...we can all easily say that he has a thing for you" it was my turn to blush a beat red.

"Well sorry to interrupt kids but we should probably get him stitched up." Lord Death stepped in.

"Yea lets get going...where I'd black*star go?"

"Uh oh..." We looked to see black*star falling from the roof and kid freaked out

"I'll get a second bed ready..."

-A week later-

-In class Cresent Moon-

I was talking to Killik,and Kim about the types of Miesters and weapons.

"Are you sure you don't want to use fire and thunder for weapon practice? They practically see you as a sister I'm sure they wouldn't mind?" Killik offered

"Thanks you for the offer but I wouldn't want to intervene with your practice. Besides I don't need Shadow knowing that I practiced with some one other than him" I chuckled

"You mean that Kishin? He's' your partner? Are your wave lengths even a lined ? Heck,have you guys even resonated yet?" Kim threw a bunch of questions at me..

"I um well..we haven't resonated yet, and I don't know if our wave lengths are inline...heh" I rubbed my arm.

"FAITH!" Soul! Perfecting time

"Shadow got out" I quickly checked my shadow to see if was there...nope no shadow

"Lord death he's gonna be the death of me" I ran out the room towards the infirmary. I stepped into the room where shadow was staying to see his bed empty.I looked around the room and saw no one. I walked up to his bed and pulled the covers off to see a bunch a black stains...black blood, a week ago I had no idea what black blood does except that he can 'heal' himself with it. I felt something tap my shoulder, I was half expecting soul. But when I turned around I was met with a giant shadow looming over me, I'm could feel my entire face pale. I tried to move but I couldn't...not out of fear but the fact that my feet where stuck in my shadow.

"Heh" The shadow let out a demonic chuckle. Before I could scream it lunged at me... I closed my eyes,bracing for what ever pain this shadow was going to inflict. But instead I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. When I opened my eyes, I was lying on the infirmary bed with a cackling Kishin scythe next to me.

"YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE!" I see soul and black*star rolling with laughter on the floor.

"YOUR FACE PALED SO MUCH IT PUTS SOUL'S HAIR TO SHAME" Black*star held his stomach as he laughed. I felt my eye twitch in anger. I quickly jumped off the bed and kicked black*star right in his tenders. He bent over howling in pain.

"KEEP LAUGHING IF YOU WANT TO HAVE THE SAME fATE AS HIM-HEY PUT ME DOWN AHH" I was now hanging from the ceiling like a bat.

"Woah calm down there firecracker, it was just a prank" Shadow got up off the bed after removing from laughter, and walked up to me face to face.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I tried to pull my feet out the shadow trap I was stuck in.

"Aren't you a feisty one,just say ple-ummm" His jaw slacked, his face an unnatural shade of red. I followed his eyes to see where he was looking and he was looking right at my...

"AHHHHHHHHHH" I immediately pushed my skirt up to cover up my under wear

"Sh1t.." Shadow quickly turned around holding his nose

"Sorry..." I heard him mutter, he snapped his fingers and I came crashing down on top of him...

"MMMMHH!" I looked down to see Shadow's face buried in my chest.

"Ummmm" Now my face was bright red

"I heard cra-oh look who's up? Did I interrupt something?" Stein came rushing in.

"No you didn't, but you did miss the coolest prank ever and I think spiddie here has a massive-" Shadow immediately jumped up and covered soul's mouth.

"One word and your dead" Shadows voice dropped 5 octaves as he held a scythe arm to Soul's throat.

"Ha I was right" Soul laugh at shadow...

"DANGIT" Shadow removed his grip from soul and held his nose.

"Can we leave yet?" Shadow muttered from Crona's corner

"Your wounds seem to be completely heal and non of them are infected...surprising since you wouldn't let the IV get any where near you..."I giggled at the thought of shadow being afraid of needles

"So you guys are safe to go home, but before faith put this on.." Stein handed me a silver bracelet

"What's it for?" I asked while putting it on.

"It's connected to a chip I placed inside Shadow that prevents him from being more than a mile away from you, if he tries to he'll get a little soul shock...but the down side is both people get shocked and once you put the bracelet you''l never be able to remove it" He chuckled

"You could've told me that before I put it on!" I yelled

"Can we leave yet?" Shadow crawled out of the corner

"Yes,faith your dismissed from class for today as for the rest of you...Back To Class!" We watched as everyone filed out of the room

"FINALLY!" Shadow jumped up,wrapped an arm around my waist.

"What are you-woah." We jumped into a shadow and appeared in our apartment.

"How did that work?! I would've thought that you would right into the wall...hold still"He went behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist,hugging me from the back and burying his face in the nape of my neck.

"What are y-"

"Shut it" He snapped, he inhaled deeply...and he muttered something

"What was that?" I asked

"Huh nothing...wait does that mean you have black blood?" How did he?

"I can sense insanity and black blood from a mile away,but why didn't I sense it sooner?" His grip tightened

"Must of happened while we were fighting. It doesn't matter though" I admitted

"Wah?" He looked up at me.

"If having black blood means I can travel in your shadows with you and heal myself, any ways we're all alittle mad in the head already" I gave him a bright smile.

"Thank you" He gave me a toothy smile.

-we're all alittle insane aren't we-


	8. Chapter 8

Faith POV  
-The next day-  
HEH HEH HEH HEH (sun)  
I woke up the sun light in my face and my alarm blaring. I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock and groaned. I sat up in my bed, rubbing the drowsiness out of my eyes. When I tried to move my legs to the edge of my bed something stopped me. I looked over on the other side of the bed to find to my surprise...  
"SHADOW GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT" I screamed at he top of my lungs.  
"But I dot wanna" Shadow mumbled with his face buried into a pillow.  
"GET OUT BEFORE I PERSONALLY SLICE YOU INTO BITS AND PIECES" I yelled turning my arm into a scythe.  
"Oh you can do that too?..zzzzzzz" he wrapped his arms around me and fell back asleep. I pondered on ways to wake him up. Ah ha!  
"OH NO KISHIN AUSURA HAS BEEN REVIVED!" I yelled the white lie...not ready for his reaction.  
"WHERE ILL HAVE HIS F****** HEAD !" He jumped up on the bed, eyes blood red, fluorescent green and purple scythes erupting from his skin, and his insanity eye ablaze. I just stared in horror. After he frantically looked back and forth he saw through my lie.  
" .you." He sent a murderous glare at me then layer back down in the bed and fell asleep.  
"Oh no you don't. It's time to get up and go...to...school!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of my bed. He lazily looked up at me and turned into a shadow and ran off. I grunted in frustration.  
"This better not become a regular thing!" I yelled through out the apartment. Then I started my normal routine. Today I wore my DWMA uniform. Black trench coat with French cuffs, crimson tank top, purple tie, purple pleated skirt, black knee high socks, and black combat boots. I finished my make up and putting in my contact. I walked to the kitchen and scrambled a couple of eggs for me and shadow. Once they were done, I served them into two bowls and turned around to set them on the table when I stepped on some thing.  
"OW!" I looked down a familiar shadow in my shadow.  
"What are you doing?" I said setting down the eggs and watching him transform back.  
"I can ask you the same thing." He looked at my questioningly.  
"I was cooking...wait don't tell me you've never eaten anything besides souls?" He face turned red.  
"No way." I gasped  
"For your information I've never eaten anything cooked..." He turned away from me.  
"So basically your a carnivore? Wow" I laughed.  
"Don't laugh at me, I couldn't help it. My mom ate like a vampire and my dad...well he was the Kishin." He said meekly.  
"How could some one so nice be the offspring of insanity?" I pinched his cheek teasingly.  
"What ever...can we just get going." He mumbled.  
"Sure and cheer up." I gave him his eggs and we left after we ate.  
-AFTER 888 steps of doom-  
" ." I panted once we were at the top I collapsed.  
"OMG HEAVENLY EVANS" Oh no... I thought to my self.  
"OMG CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH" "CAN I HAVE A PICTURE WITH YOU?" the questions never stop...the screaming doesn't stop either.  
"Oh god..." All the screaming stopped in an instant and every one ran away from me. I turned behind me to see shadow growling at the people with red eyes...  
"..." I stared blankly at him.  
"Let's just get to class already." Shadow growled.  
"Well some one is in a bad mood." In the corner of my eye I see soul and Maka and the gang.  
"Shut it piano boy." Shadow barked.  
"It's not cool to be jealous shadow." Soul elbowed shadow.  
"What ever." Shadow marched off grabbing arm dragging me behind him.  
-In the class room-  
As I was being dragged into the class room I heard a bunch of gasps.  
"Omg I bet he black mailed her into being her partner!"  
"Why is he even here?"  
"He doesn't deserve to be her partner!"  
"He is probably going to betray the DWMA and take her with him" The chatter never stopped. I led shadow to our seat in the back middle of the room. When we sat down I felt a tug on my sleeve. I look down to shadow looking up at me with his head in the desk.  
"What?" I asked looking back at him. All he gave me was another tug on my sleeve.  
"You want my coat?" I asked slightly unsure of his response. All he did was nod yes. I sighed and slipped of my coat leaving me in a tank top. With a huff a set the coat on his head and started paying attention Professor Stein who was taking about today's dissection. I glanced over at shadow to see him burying his face in my coat using it as a pillow. I rolled my eyes and chuckled at his little snores.  
"You might be the son of the Kishin, but you sure aren't a Kishin" I whispered as I played with a tuff of his black hair as he slept.  
-THE END OF THE DAY,leaving class-  
"Shadow...shadow...SHADOW" I yelled in his ear trying to do the impossible by waking him up. He didn't budge.  
"Let me try." Maka said pulling out a book and slamming it down on his head...  
"How? What? MY LIFE IS A LIE! EVEN I CANT SURPASS THE MAKA CHOP!" Black⭐️Star yelled while standing on top of a desk.  
"BlackStar get down from there!" Tsubaki scolded her Miester.  
"Great just great Maka! You probably just knocked him out even more!" Soul and Maka started bickering. Patty was laughing her butt off and Kidd was upset over the fact Shadows hair is more symmetrical than his. Liz was trying to comfort him and Crona well they were in the corner. I heard steps behind me and felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a guy my age. He had short orange hair and jade green eyes.  
"Um hi!..ummm I'm Tren and I um.. I'm a scythe Miester...I'm sorry I get really nervous when I talk to pretty girls...and I was wondering if you would like to um be partners?" I felt myself blush a little. Tren was a bright red and nervously scratching the back of his neck.  
"It's okay if you don't want to be partners... You probably have a-aaaaaaaaaaaa" His faced paled and was looking at something behind me. To see a drowsy shadow rubbing his eyes...  
"Ugh my head hurts...eh? Who's thIs" shadow yawned while stretching.  
"YOU YOU YOU!" Tren screamed in terror while pointing at shadow...shadow raised a confused eyebrow.  
"Oh your the idiot that tried to start a fight with me...heh and now trying to steal my partner..." Shadow's eyes turned red and a red light glowed through the fabric on his shoulder.  
"Down boy, easy. Tren you have 5 seconds to run away before he loses it." Soul held shadow back and warned Tren.  
"I WILL KILL YOU SHADOW AND I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU! Sel!" Tren's expression turned into a sick twist, his outfit changed. He was now wearing black skinny jeans, no shirt, and a pointy hat with bat ears on them. A humanoid bat flew into the room and turned in a scythe.

Shadow POV  
"WITCH!" Every one yelled all of the weapons transformed...except for me. I gulped hard.  
"SHADOW HURRY UP AND TRANSFORM!" Soul yelled at me, my breathe quickened.  
"Shadow transform or so help me, I will" Faith turned her arm into the scythe.  
"That's the thing...I've never fully transformed." I admitted turning my arm into a scythe.  
"Just imagine your body turning into a scythe!" Faith and Soul yelled at me.  
"Okay..." I concentrated on transforming...before I knew it I was in a dark place that looked it was behind glass...and  
"GAHHHHHHHH WTH WHERE THE FRICK ARE MY CLOTHES?!" I yelled from my scythe form. I noticed everyone else was fighting and then I felt a rush...  
"CONCENTRATE SHADOW!" Faith yelled at me...wait a minute I can hear her... This is so weird.  
"Shadow?!" Faith questioned looking at me. I saw tren charge at Faith.  
"Faith!" I detransformed and swelled my soul... Next thing I knew I was holding a silver and red scythe. In the corner of my eye I saw tren super close and blocked.  
"Shadow!" Faith yelled at me for forcing her into weapon mode. Her scythe eye glaring at me.  
"Wow...you guys are barely stable." Tren laughed at us.  
"Sonic scream" The scythe tren held screamed knocking every one out. Except me and Faith.  
"DIE!" Tren slashed my side, black blood oozing out. I took chance and sliced his arm off.  
"Tag!" Faith untransformed and we switched. She swung me at him and the pattern repeated until he was only bits and pieces...right as I was about to swing Faith at him, something snapped. I threw her off to the side and walked up to the bloody excuse of a witch.  
"OW! What are you-" She changed back and rubbed her head.  
"Look away" I said putting my hands on tren's shoulders.  
"Why?" She scratched her head.  
"Dint say I didn't warn you." I dug my fingers into his shoulders and ripped the entire body in half. The feeling of warm blood splashing onto my face and dripping from my finger tips. A twisted grin plastered on my face. I grabbed the witch soul and turned around to see soul,Maka,Kidd,Patty,Liz,black star,tsubaki,Faith,death scythe,and stein gawking at me. I walked up to stein and handed him the soul... I expecting to receive some sort of punishment but received a pat on the head. I looked up at him and he gave me a smile.  
"You are now my favorite student...but now let's go get you cleaned up." Stein said. We headed our separate ways. Once me and Faith got away from the crowds and back home Faith stopped me.  
"What happened back there?" Faith looked at me scared.  
"I think you forgot I'm the son of the Kishin." I stated.  
"Well you don't have to be..." She whispered it loud enough for one to hear... I stopped right in my tracks..  
"What did you say." My back still turned to her.  
"You don't have to be the son of the Kishin." I turned around and she smiled at me arms open wide. I jumped into the hug...silent tears falling from my eyes...

.

 _I miss her_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _My mom_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._


	9. Chapter 9

Faith POV  
-3 YEARS LATER-  
It's been three years since me and shadow have been partnered up. Me and shadow have gone countless missions together and we've already collected a total of 49 Kishin souls plus 1 witch soul. Shadow has changed since we've partnered up. He started studying miester techniques(and by studying, I mean sleeping on the textbooks), he's become a bit of a book worm(soul blames Maka...as a result he got a Maka chop), he taught himself how to cook(if it wasn't for him, I'd forget to eat),and he has grown to love music...but then there are some things that never change. He still sleeps 24/7, he still uses his magic,he still has a thing for really soft things,he is still very possessive,and the one thing that I wished would've changed...him sleeping in my bed. Speaking of that,  
"Shadow Goliath Hunter..." I gritted through my teeth as shadow laid on top of me,wrapping his arms around me with his eyes closed.  
"Wah?" He muffled a reply with his face buried into one of my pillows.  
"Do you remember what today I-" I was cut off by black⭐️star kicking down our apartment door. Every one else following behind him,holding gifts and cake and such.  
"BLACKSTAR THATS THE FOURTH DOOR THIS MONTH!" Tsubaki screeched.  
"Where are you guys-!" Soul and Maka walked into my room to see shadow and i's position. My face beat red and shadow un phased.  
"GOLIATH!" Soul furiously yelled turning his arm into a death scythe(a/n soul is now a death scythe but lord shinagami still uses spirit)...  
"Uh-oh" Shadow jumped up off of me and booked it...Maka pulled out a book  
"MAKA CHOP" She slammed the book on each of their heads...  
"Soul your reacting the same way spirit did when we told him we are dating!" Maka scolded soul. Shadow tried crawling away...  
"And you!...man up!" I stood up off the bed and looked at the sulking shadow in the corner only to be joined by Crona.  
"You'd think they would be related.." Patty giggled.  
"Patty they are related" Liz sweat dropped.  
"Oh? Wow sis your so smart!" Patty broke out into a fit of laughter.  
GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH THUMP..We ran out of my room to see Kidd passed out symmetrically with blood every where...  
"BAHAHAHAHAAHAHA I THE GREAT BLACK⭐️STAR HAVE WON AGAINST A GOD USING THE POWER OF ASYMMETRICAL CAKE!" Black⭐️star yelled pointing at the cake.  
"Black⭐️Star!" Tsubaki threw a shurikin at his forehead,knocking him out. I looked at all the gifts and gasped...  
"You guys didn't have too...this is too much" I said picking a picture with me and shadow from three years ago on the exact day of June 20th. I had my contacts out with a huge grin,Shadow was flustered while staring at our hands.  
"This is nothing! Just wait until you see what-! OW" Black⭐️Star's shadow slapped him... I look behind me to see a furious shadow.  
"Shut it blackstar.." Shadow sent a blood red glare at black⭐️star.  
"Well then, moving on! You two have gifts to open!" Maka handed shadow and I identical boxes. We both opened them and inside were DeathPad's(a/niPads).  
"Woah!" Shadow immediately brightened up.  
"We already charged them and I pre downloaded some apps you'd like" Maka smiled.  
"Here." Soul handed us gifts... Shadow opened his and got a pair of blue tooth head phones..  
"That's the last thing he needs..." I mumbled recalling the one time I couldn't get shadow to take his earbuds out. I opened my gift to see a picture of me and soul when we were little...he was teaching me how to play the was another picture with Wes winking and giving the camera a thumbs up. I jumped up and gave soul a big hug.  
"Arigato Ani" I said into the hug. I heard growling behind me...  
"Dude I'm her brother!" We broke the hug and looked at shadow...  
"Possessive much"Liz said handing me and shadow one gift for the both of us. Shadow was sitting on the couch and when I went to sit next to him,he used a shadow to pull me into his lap.  
"Whatever." I quickly brushed it off as me and shadow started opening the gift. Inside was a huge black fuzzy blanket with two matching pillows just as soft. A green light flashed and the next thing I knew, I was swaddled in the huge blanket with shadow's arms around me.  
"My two favorite things in one..."Shadow dozed off with his face buried in my neck. I sighed in defeat.  
"Here you go." Tsubaki smiled kindly and handed me two gifts. I squirmed to get my hands free. A few seconds later shadows moved me to the opposite side of the couch and shadow sprinted to the bathroom.  
"Was it some thing I did?" I questioned. Ragnorock popped out of Crona's back.  
"GEHE Looks like some one is a little turned on GU-PI" Ragnorock laughed.  
"RAGNOROCK!" Shadow yelled and Crona scolded at the same time. Shadow sounded like a duck...  
"Sounds like some one has a-" Soul and Blackstar were cut off by shadow walking into the room. His face was flustered and he had toilet paper shoved up his nose.  
"I don't know how much more I can take..." Shadow mumbled as he sat down on the opposite side of the couch.  
"What was that?" I asked.  
"NOTHING!" Shadow eagerly opened up his gift avoiding the topic. We both got gift cards.  
"Here you go." Crona handed me a bouquet of flowers and a flower crown. The flower crown consisted of white and red roses. Crona gently placed the flower crown on my head making my cheeks dusted with pink. Ragnorock handed me a black rose with a faint blush.  
"Thank you Crona and you to Ragnorock" I gave Crona a hug and gave Ragnorock a pat on the head. I heard a low growling from shadow. Crona took notice and walked over to shadow. He pulled out a black and white rose flower crown and placed it on his head. Shadow looked dumb founded. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"What?" He looked confused at me and the others who were laughing. Liz and Patty secretly taking pictures.  
"It's just that you look adorable" I turned red and kept laughing hoping he wouldn't notice.  
"Ya ya wait...I look what now?" He scooted over next to me and wiggled his eyebrows at me.  
"You flirt" I pushed him away. He just sat and stared at me weirdly.  
"Shadow?" His face turned bright red and he moved to the end of the couch again.  
"I um a I need to go some where I'll be right back." He turned into a shadow and left.  
"Well we have to go now, Kidd ruined the cake and is still unconscious so we should get him home."Liz stated as she slung Kidd over her shoulder.  
"Bye!" Patty skipped behind her sister out the door or the remains.  
"Me and black⭐️star have a mission later so we should be on our way. And here's some money for another door gomen" Tsubaki handed me an envelop and bid farewell with blackstar.  
"Me and soul should check in with lord shinagami...See ya later! And congratulations!" Maka waved good bye.  
"If that Kishin ever gives you trouble just give us a call." Soul buried his hands deep into his pockets and walked out behind Maka. Once everyone was gone, I put the door back up on its hinges,straightened up our living room,put the flowers Crona and Ragnorock got me in water,and got dressed for the day. After putting on my usual outfit and doing my make up, I went to the fridge and pull out a yogurt. I sat down on the couch, eating my yogurt, when I felt a small electrocution in my wrist. I looked down at the silver bracelet on my wrist from stein, _shadow must be trying to go more some where._ I thought to myself.  
"..." I saw shadow appear in front of me with an irritated look. He grabbed my DeathPad and picked me up bridal style without saying a word. Everything went black for a moment but then we were in a small cabin room. Right as I was going to ask him what was going on...  
"Stay here,don't move,and don't go looking for me. Here are my new head phones if you want to use them. Now stay put." Shadow said blandly and disappeared leaving me utterly confused. I sighed and play some music on Spotify and read on wattpad.

Shadow POV  
-5 HOURS LATER-  
HeHEHEHE(moon)  
I finished setting up everything for the evening and looked at the clock it read 8pm. _Time o go pick up Faith_ I thought to my self. I quickly turned into a shadow but soon regretted it. _I need to release my soul protect if I'm gonna keep using my shadows, but if I do that...I can't risk it._ I stepped out of my shadow to looked down to see Faith sleeping peacefully on me bed. Yup, this little cottage in the woods is where I went into hiding from the DWMA all those years... I watched as her chest would raise up and down with each breathe, she still had my head phones on her. I kneeled down beside the bed and rested my head next to her. If it wasn't already obvious already I really like Faith. I tried resonating my soul with hers and was successful, bringing relief to my soul. I sighed deeply while playing with her very long hair. I slowly took off the head phones and softly nudged her.  
"Faith wake up I have planes for tonight..." I whispered in her ear,earning a groan. I rolled my eyes.  
"Blackstar is cutting the strings on your harp again." Her eyes shot open and sat up...making us hit our heads...  
"Ow...oh that's a sick joke" Faith rubbed her head. While I did the same.  
"Come on I have an outfit for you to wear. Call me in when your done." I said pulling out the box with a white dress and grey swim suit. I left the room and got changed into my solid black swim trunks and a white t-shirt. I washed off all the make up on my shoulder and in my hair, the insanity eye on my shoulder has gotten much worse and I'm starting to get several other white stripes in my hair... I look at my appearance noting I look extremely like my dad. I sighed, _she was gonna find out sooner or later that my insanity is getting to me_.  
"I'm ready!" I heard Faith yell from he other room. I walked in and almost passed out.  
"How do I look?" She asked spinning around. She wore the white lace dress and underneath was the gray strapless bikini...dammit why did I have Blair pick out the outfit.  
"You look amazing are you ready-" I was about to finish my sentence when I heard her gasp..  
"Shadow! What happened?! Your hair! Your Shoulder!" She grabbed my shoulder and examined it. I winced in pain.  
"How long have you been like this?" She said earnestly, I dropped my gaze to the floor.  
"When I was little when my mom and dad were still alive my hair was like this. But when my dad died all but one stripe went away. And my shoulder? A week or two now." I admitted.  
"Hm.. We'll tell lord shinagami after tonight's plans." She gave me a contagious smile.  
"Sounds good..hold on" I said picking her up and turning into a shadow.  
-SOME WHERE DEEP IN A FOREST-  
"Okay, open your eyes." I said holding her from behind, looking up at a huge waterfall.  
"No way.." Her eyes filled with wonder.  
"I saw it in one of the books you kept rambling about and saw that it was near by soooo yeah... Oh and I learned that it doubles as a hot spring." I held her hand and guided her the waterside.  
"Wow you can see the sky in the water." She stared at the crystal clear water.  
"But where's the hot spring?" She looked around confused. I chuckled, throwing off my shirt and tossing my shoes off to the side.  
"I'm getting to that. Follow me if you can." I challenged diving into the cool water. I resurfaced to see Faith taking off her dress and diving into the water. I spun around in a circle looking for where she resurfaced, only to have the life jump scared out of me.  
"GAH FAITH!" The semi albino cackled as she held her arms around my waist.  
"You Should Have seen your face woah that was a good laugh." She said catching her breath,she grabbed my hand.  
"Come one! I believe you have some thing to show me." She stated.  
"Okay take a deep breath and don't let go of my hand." We both inhaled deeply and and dove under. I opened my eyes under water and looked for the small opening in the waterfall to the cave. Once I found it, I guided Faith and myself through the tight squeeze of a tunnel. When we were about half way through, I felt Faith tug on my arm. Her eyes were open and her face was turning red and was struggling. I blushed knowing she needed air. I worked up the nerve to ki-I mean give her air and swam as fast as I could to the cave. Once we got there we both gasped for air with both of our faces bright red. I pulled myself up,offered Faith a hand and pulled her up on land. She laid on the smooth cave floor and I collapsed down next to her. I caught my breath and stood up to make sure the dinner I set up was still hot. I nodded in satisfaction and walked back over to Faith. She was silently standing up and approached me.  
"Faith-mfph!" She went up on her tip toes and KISSED ME! I pushed her away.  
" happening. I've finally gone insane!" I laughed insanely. Faith only glared and slapped me, making me stop laughing.  
"Ow" I mumbled rubbing my cheek.  
"You could've just told me you didn't like me." She said disappointed, my face lite up in shock.  
"Woah woah woah, wait just a minute! This is not how I planed tonight to go,but I really do like you its just that..." I can't hurt her, I just can't.  
" it's just what shadow" She huffed crossing her arms. I'm starting to lose it.  
"ITS JUST THAT IM GOING INSANE AND I DON'T WANT YOU GETTING HURT" I yelled running my fingers through my hair, feeling scythes erupt from my skin.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She walked towards me, I starting backing away.  
"I couldn't.." I said in fear...why I don't know.  
"Couldn't or wouldn't" She kept walking towards me. I kept walking backwards.  
"I physically couldn't! Every time I tried to open my mouth nothing would come out!" I panicked. I walked right into a hot spring and fell back into it.  
"Your soul is in distress, you need to calm down!" Faith calmly stepped into the pool with me.  
"How do you know? I've been using soul protect the whole-time?" She pulled me into her embrace and I felt something change in my soul.  
"There." She smiled, sending her healing wavelength into me.  
"Better?" She asked.  
"Better." I replied.  
"Your stripes went away and the insanity eye has calmed down." She pulled with my hair.  
"Are you gonna tell lord death?" I said with pleading eyes.  
"No, but if it happens again you must tell me. And stop using soul protect it stresses your magic." She said getting out of the water.  
"Come on, let's go eat." She said offering me a hand that I gladly excepted.  
"Yeah...sorry about the mess I made out of tonight." I said as we walked over to the table.  
"Don't worry about it and to be honest I think our resonance will be much stronger now." She said kissing my cheek. I sighed pulling her into a hug,nuzzling dace into her neck.

-maybe things turned out the way they were supposed to be-

IN SOUL AND MAKAS APARTMENT  
"Ha! Called it Soul pay up!" Maka cheered as soul handed her a $50 bucks.  
"Oh I'll make you pay." Soul grabbed Maka's head and started making out with her.


End file.
